Me doy por vencido
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Naruto, después de encontrarse fugazmente con Sasuke, se replantea si de verdad quiere seguir siendo Ninja, o si de verdad quiere llevar una vida en la que no tenía nada planeado y en la que tiene muchas cosas que descubrir.
1. Prólogo

**Título del fic: Me doy por vencido**

**Resumen: Naruto, después de encontrarse fugazmente con Sasuke, se replantea si de verdad quiere seguir siendo Ninja, o si de verdad quiere llevar una vida normal, como tanto había deseado.**

**Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (todo tendrá su explicación en su debido momento, pero quiero decir que no sigue al pie de la letra el manga, cojo lo que me conviene y lo modifico a mi gusto xD)**

**Palabras que contiene el Prólogo: una 2600 palabras.**

**Advertencias: Contendrá spoilers de los mangas que no tendrán nada que ver con la historia, pero que serán explicados con relación a la trama.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Comenten por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Una nueva mañana asomaba en Konoha, los habitantes que tenían negocios abrían sus pequeños locales, ya que dentro de unas pocas horas comenzarían las compras. La villa no estaba muy puesta sobre lo que estaba pasando, ya que aún quedaban zonas por reconstruir, gracias a la destrucción que había hecho Nagato. Los aldeanos que no tenían un lugar para vivir aun, estaban habitando algunas partes del bosque colindante con la aldea, la gran mayoría de esa gente ayudaba a la rehabilitación de la villa, pero otra era la encargada de abrir sus negocios para vender suministros. Los ninjas de la aldea, se encargaban principalmente también de la reconstrucción, ya que ahora no disponían de misiones y tenían que dejar la villa reconstruida para antes de comenzar la Guerra.

Naruto Uzumaki, era ahora el gran héroe de la villa, ya que había ganado a Pain en la batalla, así salvando muchas vidas, entre ellas la de la Hokage, que al quedarse sin chakra, había perdido el conocimiento por el periodo de tres semanas y media. Ahora ella estaba completamente restablecida y había ordenado a Naruto que no hiciese nada en la villa, sino que se fuese a entrenar con el hermano del Raikage, Killer Bee. Se había marchado hacia el País del Rayo, donde custodiado por Kakashi y Yamato, completaría su entrenamiento. El entrenamiento que hacia Naruto era muy complejo, primero se basaba en especializarse, básicamente, en taijustsu, es decir, tenía que ser el mejor ya que si se quedaba sin chakra, tendría con que defenderse, después se especializaba en el manejo del chakra y en la creación de nuevos jutsus y por último la dominación del Kyubbi. El rubio debía "absorber" la energía del Zorro de Nueve Colas, para así tener alguna posibilidad contra Madara Uchiha. Así que Killer Bee, le enseñó a meterse dentro de su mente y poder pelear contra la gran bestia. La batalla entre el futuro Hokage y el zorro demoniaco, duró tres semanas en el mundo real, pero al final, había conseguido coger el chakra del zorro y ahora podía utilizarlo a su voluntad, de esa manera no se volvería una bestia sanguinaria.

Ahora el rubio después de haber pasado una semana de descanso se encontraba luchando, contra tres ninjas de élite: Kakashi, Yamato y Killer Bee. Tenía que demostrar todo lo que había aprendido en este tiempo, pero con una condición, no podía usar el Modo Kyubbi, a no ser que la batalla no hubiese acabado y no le quedase chakra. La pelea se basó principalmente en taijustu por parte del rubio, mientras que los otros tres atacaban de todas las maneras posibles, pero se les hacía imposible hacerse con el blanco, ya que Naruto había aumentado su velocidad a niveles inimaginables. Kakashi, un poco cansado ya de no poder acertar, se subió la placa con el símbolo de la villa y se puso mostrar directamente el Mangekyou Sharingan. Ahora el portador del ojo, podía ver al rubio un poco más ralentizado, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerlo y cuando se dio cuenta yacía en el suelo por un golpe propiciado por Naruto.

- Vamos, Kakashi sensei, ¿te estás haciendo mayor? – dijo el rubio con una de sus grandes sonrisas, pero con ese toque de ironia. – Creo que es verdad lo que dicen, que el alumno debe superar al maestro.

- Naruto… - dijo la voz del capitán Yamato detrás de él – No deberías relajarte tanto, porque si quisiese podría matarte.

- ¿En serio? – dijo una voz detrás del él –Creo que no – y de repente Yamato fue golpeado y enviado varios metros más allá.

-¿Un clon de sombra? ¿Pero cuando hizo el jutsu? Ni si quiera he notado su chakra y no ha utilizado el sello – dijo Killer Bee, totalmente asombrado, ni siquiera el Raikage podía hacer eso.

Naruto se puso en guardia, y los tres ninjas le rodearon rápidamente, entonces el rubio fue hacia por el poseedor del Hachibi, y se enfrascaron en una pelea ruda, pero nada más meterse en la pelea los otros dos restantes se unieron a la batalla, entoces los tres iban a golpear a la vez al rubio, pero éste los esquivo, viendo como los tres ninjas de élite se golpeaban entre sí. Los tres ninjas de élite salieron disparados, por el golpe que había sido dado por el otro ninja y estaban muy sorprendidos por esa táctica de Naruto, ¿Qué sorpresas les tenia guardadas el rubio? Pensaron los tres. Pero no les dio tiempo a seguir pensando, porque un sonido raro se escuchó, y una luz azulada y relampagueante se vio en las manos de Naruto. No podía ser, pensó Kakashi, sólo había dos personas que sabían esa técnica, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar porque fue atacado.

-¡Chidori! – dijo el rubio atacando a su sensei, con su propia técnica, que la esquivó, pero se llevó un buen corte en el interior del muslo, que como consecuencia se puso a sangrar estrepitosamente, el peliplateado ahora si que se había quedado totalmente extrañado por el jutsu de su alumno.

- ¡Pero esto es imposible! ¡Naruto tu no controlas el elemento rayo! ¡Eres de tipo viento! – decía anonadado Kakashi Hatake, es que era imposible que el rubio pudiese controlar semejante estilo y jutsu, no era concebible en su mente. - ¿Cómo has sabido hacer los sellos para poder hacer mi técnica? ¿Y desde cuando sabes que eres de tipo eléctrico?

- Kakashi sensei, son bastantes veces la que te he visto hacer esa técnica y no sé como pero recordaba los sellos a la perfección – dijo el rubio sonriente, como si fuese normal acordarse de los sellos de los demás – Y sé que soy de tipo rayo desde que pelee con Pain. Ocurrió cuando unos de los seis me cogió y no sé cómo desprendí chispas de mi cuerpo, desde ese momento sé que soy de ese tipo.

- Es impresionante Naruto, dominas dos tipos de estilos que si los juntases serian casi imposibles de contrarrestar – dijo Yamato, también totalmente impresionado. – Creo que debemos dar por finalizado el entrenamiento de Naruto, Kakashi, si quisiera de verdad podría habernos vencido desde hace mucho tiempo y como puedes ver no tiene ni un rasguño y no está cansado.

- Tienes razón Yamato, damos por finalizado tu entrenamiento – dijo el ninja copión, levantándose con la ayuda de Killer Bee. – Eres extraordinario, Naruto.

- Kakashi sensei, quería pedirte un favor – dijo el rubio con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, al parecer estaba un poco nervioso. - ¡Quiero que me enseñes el Chidori Nagashi! – al decir esto Kakashi abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de su correspondiente sitio.

- Naruto, yo no puedo enseñarte esa técnica, es de Sasuke, él la perfeccionó – dijo el peliplata aún sujeto al Jinchuriki del Ocho Colas – Yo no sé hacer esa técnica.

- Claro que sabes, eres el Ninja Copión, y sé que cuando peleaste con Sasuke, antes de que se fuera con Madara, tenías tu Mangekyou Sharingan activado y habías visto los sellos de Sasuke para su nuevo Chidori, por favor Kakashi sensei, no es un capricho que quiera aprender esa técnica – dijo Naruto poniéndose de rodillas frente a su sensei – Si sé más técnicas de Sasuke, podré vencerlo y llevarlo de nuevo a la villa, por favor…. – Kakashi en ese momento se sintió pillado, claro que había visto los sellos de Sasuke con su Sharingan, pero enseñarle esa técnica a Naruto iba a llevar tiempo, no estaba familiarizado con el ese tipo estilo y podría salir mal parado igual que con su Rasen Shuriken.

- Está bien Naruto, te enseñaré mientras volvemos a nuestra aldea, debemos informar a la Hokage que tu entrenamiento ha sido completado y que ya estás listo para unirte a la batalla – el rubio salto de alegría cuando Kakashi dijo que sí, ahora sería más poderoso y tendría una nueva técnica que utilizar.

Pasaron tres días hasta que Kakashi se recuperó de la herida que le había hecho Naruto con el Chidori, y ahora se encontraban a medio camino de la aldea, eso quería decir que si no paraban para descansar llegarían al amanecer. Mientras iban a toda velocidad, saltando de árbol en árbol, Kakashi le decía los sellos que debía usar y en qué orden para poder ejecutar el jutsu a la perfección. El sensei, no estaba completamente seguro de que el rubio puediese completarla antes de la Gran Guerra, ya que el mismo había estimado unos dos años antes de que su ex alumno Sasuke la hubiese desarrollado por completo. Habían decidido hacer noche en medio del bosque para poder descansar y salir al amanecer y darle el informe sobre Naruto a Tsunade. La noche había sido de lo más normal, así que cuando despertaron Kakashi, Yamato y Naruto se dirigieron a la Villa de la Hoja. Iban a una gran velocidad, pero Naruto debido al entrenamiento los sobrepasaba, y tenía que perder velocidad para no dejarlos atrás.

Cuando estaban a escasos kilómetros de la puerta de la villa, algo o alguien los atacó, rápidamente los tres se pusieron en posición de defensa, no veían a nadie, pero detectaban una fuente de chakra, extremadamente difícil de localizar que se movía de un lado para otro sin parar. Pero de repente ese algo salió de entre los matorrales y fue directamente a atacar a Naruto. El rubio notó como iban a por él, sacó un kunai a la velocidad de la luz y cuando fue a defenderse una espada chocó contra su kunai, quedando el rubio completamente perplejo ante quien le estaba atacando.

-¡Sasuke! – dijo en voz baja pero completamente sorprendido, mientras que éste se retiraba unos metros más allá para poder controlar a los otros dos ninjas de élite.

- Naruto… que alegría me da verte de… nuevo – dijo sarcásticamente el azabache mientras jugaba con su espada y sin prestarle atención al rubio.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Sasuke?- dijo Naruto totalmente extrañado a ver a Sasuke tan cerca de Konoha, donde estaban ansioso por poder echarle el guante.

- Venia a visitarte, Naruto –dijo el azabache mientras empuñaba su espada y la utilizó hacia su izquierda, donde sin darse cuenta Naruto, el capitán Yamato se había lanzado al ataque, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo hirió en el brazo, dejando la espada totalmente empapada de sangre

-¿Ha visitarme? Debes estar de broma – dijo el rubio con indignación – Vete de aquí, Sasuke, o te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea por la fuerza si es necesario.

- No me hagas reír Naruto, yo soy extraordinariamente poderoso, ninguno de los tres, aquí presentes podría siquiera hacerme un ras…. – pero de golpe fue callado y enviado varios metros más lejos por un ataque sorpresa, y cuando se recuperó lo único que puedo ver era a un Naruto que estaba en la posición que estaba él antes, pero cuando miró hacia donde estaba anteriormente Naruto, vio que también estaba allí ¿Un kage bushin sin utilizar chakra? Imposible, debía de haber notado el chakra del rubio y tendría que haber hecho el sello, pero no, no lo había hecho, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto era más poderoso que él en estos momentos. – Muy agudo Naruto, veo que has mejorado lo suficiente como para poder golpearme sin darme cuenta, te felicito, espero que nos encontremos en la Batalla, así podré ver como la luz de tus ojos se apaga en manos.

- No me calientes, Sasuke, porque si no me encontrarás – dijo cerrando los ojos y al abrilos tenía el Modo Sannin, activado, dejando a Sasuke de nuevo sorprendido.

- Sólo venía a hacerte una pregunta, si de ti dependiese ¿Me matarías? – dijo el portador del Sharingan – ¿Serías capaz de quitarle la vida a una persona? ¿A un amigo? – dijo llevándose la espada a la boca y lamiendo la sangre de Yamato haciendo que el rubio abriese los ojos no por lo que estaba haciendo, sino por lo que había dicho, ¿En verdad seria de matar a Sasuke sino le quedaba otro remedio? - Bueno, Naruto, Kakashi…. – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Naruto… - dijo Kakashi, viendo que el rubio se había quedado conmocionado después de que el azabache le hiciese esas dos últimas preguntas.

- Tenemos que llevar el informe a Tsunade, y decirle también que Sasuke ha estado aquí y que no hemos sido capaces de detenerle – dijo el rubio poniéndose en marcha hacia la villa.

Al llegar a las puertas de la villa, se había pasado todo el camino pensando en las palabras de Sasuke, ¿Sería capaz de matarlo? No estaba del todo seguro, él sólo había matado una vez, a ese Akatsuki de las caras, pero nunca le habían ordenado matar a nadie, ni siquiera mató a Nagato, sino que él dio su propia vida, revirtiendo el jutsu que absorbía almas. Cruzaron las puertas de la villa y se encaminaron hacia la Torre Hokage, donde estaría la Quinta esperándolos, con resultados más que satisfactorios.

Nada más llegar a la Torre le explicaron que Naruto había superado con creces el entrenamiento y que antes de llegar a la villa se habían contrado con el último de los Uchihas, esperando por Naruto. También le habían dicho a la Quinta que el rubio podía controlar el elemento rayo y que sería muy bueno que aprendiese a utilizar jutsus de ese estilo antes de la batalla. Tsunade estaba muy sorprendida con esa noticia, también con las otras, pero que el rubio pudiese utilizar otro elemento sería una pequeña ventaja que el enemigo no sabía. Ella les había dado descanso a los tres hasta dentro de un mes, donde irían a Tierra de Nadie, el lugar el cual había sido acorado por los Cinco Kages para llevar a cabo la batalla final.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que Tsunade le había dado descanso, llevaba esos catorce días pensando día y noche en las palabras de Sasuke, y sabía cuál era la respuesta. Todo por lo que había luchado no había servido de nada, no era más que un ninja normal, que aunque quisiese ser Hokage, jamás llegaría a serlo. Así que se encaminó hacia la Torre Hokage, y que fue al despacho de la Quinta, donde entró sin hacer alboroto.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Se puede pasar? –dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta dejando a ella completamente sorprendida, ya que Naruto no era de los que pedía permiso para poder entrar en su despacho.

- Claro, Naruto pasa – dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco falsa, ya que sus vibraciones le decían que algo malo iba a pasar.

- Yo… - pero antes de acabar la frase, llevó su mano al collar de chakra del Primer Hokage y lo dejó en el escritorio y después se quitó la protector con el símbolo de la villa también dejándolo en la mesa – presento mi dimisión como ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y dependiendo de los comentarios, actualizaré el martes o el jueves. Si son más está claro que será antes. También quiero decir que responderé a todos los comentarios. Un abrazo y un beso a todos los que leáis esto (es decir la historia)<strong>

_**PD: Los capítulos los haré más largos de 5000 palabras en adelante, esto es sólo el prólogo.**_

**Comentarios ¿vale?**


	2. El Poder Oculto de Tsunade Senju

_**Notas de autor:**__ Quiero decir que gracias a los __**comentarios **__**recibidos **__y quiero que aquellos que me han dejado comentario me digan si le he respondido el anterior o no porque no me acuerdo xD. También deciros que aquí habrá ciertas sorpresas (en todo el fic), y espero que no me juzguéis por ello, ya que hay cosas que serán cambiadas drásticamente. Otra cosa esta historia es de contenido __**yaoi, slash, gay, chico/chico**__, si eres __**homófobo**__ o directamente no te gustan este tipo de historias, te invito a que des al botón de retroceder y salgas de aquí y sino pues eres muy bien venido. Ahora os dejo con la historia que he cambiado este capítulo más de cinco veces, ya que no me gustaba como estaba quedando._

**Título del fic: Me doy por vencido**

**Capítulo 1: El Poder Oculto de Tsunade Sneju**

**Resumen**_: Naruto, después de encontrarse fugazmente con Sasuke, se replantea si de verdad quiere seguir siendo Ninja, o si de verdad quiere llevar una vida normal, como tanto había deseado._

**Pairing: **_Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (todo tendrá su explicación en su debido momento, pero quiero decir que no sigue al pie de la letra el manga, cojo lo que me conviene y lo modifico a mi gusto xD)_

**Palabras que contiene el Capítulo 1: 5600**

**Advertencias:**_ Contendrá spoilers de los mangas que no tendrán nada que ver con la historia, pero que serán explicados con relación a la trama._

_**Comentarios por favor!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El Poder Oculto de Tsunade Senju<strong>

La Gran Batalla ya había comenzado, las Cinco Grandes Naciones Ninjas estaban unidas como si fueran uno. El único propósito que tenían era ganar la guerra contra Akatsuki, y les estaba costando mantener el nivel de la pelea, ya que gracias a los Zetsus la batalla se hacía más difícil, gracias a su poder de multiplicación. En cada línea de batalla había ninjas que controlaban diferentes elementos, para así poder contrarrestar cualquier adversidad que se les hiciese presente. Pero casi todo era en vano, cada vez había más ninjas de la Alianza heridos y los ninjas médicos como Sakura e Ino no daban abasto para curar las heridas de aquellos que no podían continuar en la lucha.

A unos kilómetros del campo de batalla en un lugar escondido se encontraban los cinco Kages observando el curso de la Guerra, sabían que pronto deberían entrar en la batalla para así intentar igualar las cosas. Las horas pasaban y desde lejos veían como las tropas aliadas iban retrocediendo cada vez más y más, sabían que necesitaban un milagro para poder ganar la batalla y ese milagro se llamaba Naruto. Cuando los Cuatro Kages se enteraron de que el ninja de Konoha, había renunciado, se habían quedado estupefactos y el que más de todos Gaara, que gracias al rubio había visto la luz y que como los demás, aunque no lo dijese, lo animaba interiormente para que fuese el sucesor de la Quinta Hokage. Tsunade aún no se había recuperado emocionalmente de la pérdida de aquel que consideraba un hijo, y de eso ya hacía casi un mes, desde que se había ido.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Tsunade-sama ¿Se puede pasar? –dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza por la puerta dejando a ella completamente sorprendida, ya que Naruto no era de los que pedía permiso para poder entrar en su despacho._

_- Claro, Naruto pasa – dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco falsa, ya que sus vibraciones le decían que algo malo iba a pasar._

_- Yo… - pero antes de acabar la frase, llevó su mano al collar de chakra del Primer Hokage y lo dejó en el escritorio y después se quitó la protector con el símbolo de la villa también dejándolo en la mesa – presento mi dimisión como ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.- Tsunade se había quedado de piedra, no podía ser lo que acaba de escuchar, aquel que fardaba de que sería el próximo y mejor Hokage de la historia de la Villa, entones la rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ya que pensaba que era una broma por parte de su "hijo". Pero cuando miró a los ojos al rubio vio determinación en ellos, entonces se dio cuenta de que si no lo convencía de que se quedase, tendrían problemas muchos problemas._

_- Naruto no puedes renunciar ahora, no ahora que la Guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina – dijo ella sin haberse movido ni un ápice. – Naruto, te necesitamos, yo te necesito. – dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose al rubio. – Hazlo por los habitantes de la villa, por Jiraya, por Sasuke – y de repente los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba que Tsunade dijese algo así, algo que le hacia daño._

_- Por Sasuke… yo no le debo nada a ese Uchiha – dijo mirando a la Hokage con ojos desafiantes – Y Jiraya murió, sí, pero el sabia a lo que se exponía, pero yo no quiero exponerme de la misma manera, yo no quiero morir en batalla, yo no quiero tener que enfrentarme a… - pero se contuvo no dijo a quien se tendría que enfrentar, pero Tsunade lo entendió. – Además estoy en mi derecho de poder renunciar cuando quiera, porque no me encuentro capacitado para ser ninja, porque no valgo para ser ninja y porque en tan sólo el poco tiempo que llevo siéndolo solo he visto dolor y he sentido ese dolor, yo no quiero ver a nadie morir, yo no quiero matar a nadie, porque no puedo, porque no soy así, porque yo sólo quiero… vivir._

_- Naruto, mírame a los ojos – dijo ella cogiéndolo de la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirase –Eres un ninja excepcional, pero lo que tú tienes en tu interior es fundamental para poder ganar la guerra, y eso está emparejado contigo y sois juntos, casi invencibles. Ahora puedes controlar su chakra, ahora…_

_- Es cuando me voy, me voy de Konoha, Tsunade-sama – dijo apartándose de ella. – Naruto ya se ha ido de Konoha, puedo sentirlo – dijo mirando hacia la ventana y llevándose una mano a su pecho –Jiraya se equivocó, Naruto no será el que traerá la paz – y de golpe el rubio desapareció como si fuera, que lo era, un bushin._

_- Naruto…_

_Pero la Hokage no se quedó con los brazos cruzados sino que nada más pasar un par de minutos, llamó a los ninja de élite; ANBU. Les dijo mínimamente lo sucedido y que le trajeran a Naruto sano y salvo y sin ningún tipo de herida o se las verían con ella. Los días pasaron, y los ninjas de élite aún no habían llegado y tampoco habían mandado ningún reporte, conforme habían encontrado al poseedor del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Y fue así hasta que un par de días ellos regresaron diciendo que el rubio había desaparecido sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Al escuchar eso la Hokage, decidió que ya era tiempo de emprender el camino hacia el lugar acordado donde se reunirían los Cinco Kages y poder formar estrategias de ataque para poder ganar la batalla que se avecinaba. _

_FIN FLASHBACK._

- Tsunade, esto no habría pasado si hubieses controlado más a ese chico – dijo el Raikage mostrando su furia y mirando a la Princesa como si fuese un ser inferior a él. – Con ese chico podríamos tener la ventaja en la batalla y no estar en desventaja con Madara, no sé en que estabas pensando.

- ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡Para mí ese chico es más importante que cualquier persona de mi aldea! ¡Para mí es como mi hijo! ¡Gracias a él he superado mis miedos como el de la sangre! ¡Gracias a él he visto mi vida de otra forma! – dijo Tsunade aguantándose las lágrimas y mirando desafiante al Raikage, ya que en ese momento sentía ganas de matarlo – Con que no me digas que estamos así porque él no está, también tenemos al Hachibi para la batalla, pero al parecer no has querido mandarlo por tu lazo afectivo con él, así que no me vengas que es mi culpa. Estuvimos buscándolo por casi un mes, pero se dejó la búsqueda ya que no había rastro de él y tenía que venir con mis ninjas a preparar el plan de batalla.

- Tranquilos, debemos tener la cabeza fría – dijo la Mizukage, elevando un poco su tono de voz – Esto es una alianza que nos ayudará a subsistir y así poder vivir en paz sin ningún tipo de amenaza, pero Tsunade tiene razón, ese chico aunque ella no lo haya dicho, no es ningún tipo de arma que podamos utilizar a nuestra voluntad, pero también tiene razón el Raikage, si como ha dicho la Hokage, Naruto puede controlar al Zorro y lo necesitamos y no está podría ser nuestro fin y el fin de como conocemos el Mundo Shinobi.

- Ambos tienes razón, pero ahora no podemos ponernos a hacer suposiciones de que habría pasado con o sin Naruto, debemos trazar un nuevo plan para intentar ganar esta guerra – dijo Gaara el Kazakage, poniendo también tierra de por medio. – Vamos a trazar un nuevo plan, mientras vemos lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla.

Los Cinco Kages se sentaron en una mesa circular, y se pusieron a hablar de diferentes tipos de planes de batalla, para así poder ganar más territorio y tiempo y así poder quitarse algunos de esos Zetsu de encima. Pero no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando un ninja informante entró en la sala sin pedir permiso, algo angustiado y todo sudoroso, se acercó a la mesa de los Kages para llevar la información. Todos se quedaron en blanco al escuchar la noticia, no esperaban que ellos entraran tan pronto en la batalla, el ninja se fue disculpándose por la interrupción, pero alegando que era información que debían saber. Así que los ninjas se dispusieron a trazar un plan de batalla, que fuese eficaz, conforme las noticias dadas en ese momento. Pero todos los planes que trazaban se veían destruidos por un Kage o por otro que encontraba los puntos débiles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que todos se miraron y suspiraron, no quedaba otra solución, tendrían que hacer aquellos que habían hablado y que sólo lo harían en caso extremo: entrar en el campo de batalla.

En el campo de batalla, los presentes estaban estupefactos al ver quienes habían llegado para combatir en contra de ellos, pero no era de esperarse ya que se trataban de el líder de Akatsuki y el líder de Taka. La primera en ver de quien se trataba fue Hinata que alertó a los demás de que se preparasen para una lucha más intensificada, ya que habían llegado los dos contrincantes más poderosos que podían llegar. Así que cuando los ninjas fueron avisados y estuvieron alerta, una los ninjas de la Alianza, manteniendo la distancia utilizaban justsus, para dañar a sus enemigos, pero que no servían de nada, ya que los esquivaban sin esfuerzo alguno. Pasaron así bastante rato, unos lanzando jutsu o kunais explosivos y ellos dos esquivándolos, pero rápidamente se cansaron y se lanzaron a una lucha en la que ellos dos saldrían vencedores, ya que el nivel de era bastante bajo comparado con ellos dos.

El primero en encontrar un contrincante fue Sasuke, que eligió a Hinata como oponente. Ni si quiera saludó sinó que saltó rápidamente contra ella y se enfrascaron en una lucha de golpes que no llevaban a ninguna parte. El azabache pensó que se encontraría con la misma chica tímida e inocente que casi no sabía pelear, pero se dio cuenta de que esa chica había evolucionado demasiado y tendría que esforzarse al máximo para poder quitarle la vida. Ambos activaron su kekkei genkai, y a decir verdad Hinata tenía una cierta ventaja sobre Sasuke ya que podía encontrar fácilmente sus puntos de energía, pero el moreno podía esquivarlos fácilmente su simple sharingan. Así que la batalla entre ellos dos se volvió más feroz, golpes por doquier iban y venían, hasta que ella de un golpe certero fue enviada varios metros atrás. El ninja renegado se fue directamente a ella y le puso su katana en el cuello, ella sentía miedo en ese momento, pero no iba a dejar que eso que sentía le hiciese perder la batalla contra aquel que había hecho tanto daño a su Naruto. Entonces cuando ella intentó esquivar la katana que aún tenía en su cuello, una descarga eléctrica la dejó inmovilizada en el suelo aún sin poder moverse.

- Te voy hacer una simple pregunta y quiero que la respuesta sea lo que yo espero, o sino – hizo un gesto con su mano libre, que pasaba su dedo índice por la garganta en horizontal haciendo referencia a que la mataría si no se lo decía. Y bien Hinata Hyuuga ¿donde está Naruto?

- No sé dónde está Naruto, no lo he visto desde que empezó la batalla – dijo ella, aunque sabía que el rubio había renunciado, eso podría pasar por verdad, ya que sólo lo sabían los ninjas de la hoja, lo que realmente había pasado por Naruto

- No me gusta que me mientan, Hinata, hazlo por los viejos tiempo, si sólo quiero hablar con nuestro querido amigo Naruto – dijo él poniendo cara de niño bueno intentando convencerla.

- ¡Que no lo sé! ¡Cómo quieres que te diga algo que desconozco!

- Si es tu última palabra, no me quedará más remedio que liquidarte, Hyu.. – pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, ya que rápidamente que retirarse unos metros, ya que alguien lo había atacado, y se sorprendió al ver quiénes eran – Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, que… placer me da veros de nuevo. – dijo mostrando su sonrisa siniestra y poniéndose en posición de ataque – Habéis venido a salvar a una amiga, que enternecedor, creo que lloraría su pudiera y antes de que os mate decidme dónde está Naruto – todos se quedaron un poco en shock, ya que no esperaban que el fuese el que buscase a Naruto, sino que en otras circunstancias seria al revés.

- No sabe donde se encuentra, y si lo supiese tampoco te lo diría – dijo Sakura ayudando a Hinata a ponerse de pie, y al ver que ella aun podía aguantarse sola, ella se puso en posición de ataque como sus demás compañeros - ¡Vamos a pelear Sasuke! ¡Crees que podrás con los seis! ¡No has sido el único que ha mejorado en este lapsus de tiempo!

- Bobadas, no creo que seáis lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerme, si pude salir victorioso de una pelea contra el Raikage, vosotros seréis como gennins recién salidos de la academia – dijo mostrando su sharingan eterno, haciendo que ellos retrocediesen unos pasos.

- Naruto se encuentra a unos cinco kilómetros al sur, en un edificio custodiado por ANBU – dijo Shikamaru aún en posición de ataque, esperando que esa mentira se la tragase y pudiesen sobrevivir un poco de tiempo más-

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Qué haces! - dijo Neji cogiéndolo de la camisa y elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo - ¡Como se te ocurre decirle donde se encuentra!

- Se fue… Sasuke se ha ido – dijo Lee relajando su cuerpo mirando a Shikamaru esperando una explicación - ¿Dónde lo has enviado?

- Con los Cinco Kages – dijo Neji sonriendo con suficiencia, esperando ver a Sasuke Uchiha, hecho trizas.

Los cinco Kages corrían a una velocidad espantosa hacia el campo de batalla, donde sabían que se encontraban Madara y Sasuke. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino un fuerte chakra fue detectado por ellos y como habían detectado que ese iba hacia ellos, decidieron para saber de quien se trataba y en un par de minutos se encontraron a Sasuke Uchiha delante de ellos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, incluso Sasuke que se acaba de dar cuenta de que sus excompañeros lo habían engañado y lo habían enviado a una muerte segura. Entonces lo vio como el brazo cortado por el mismo Raikage estaba allí de nuevo y eso sólo podía deber a que Tsunade mediante alguno de sus jutsus médicos se lo había regenerado. Decidió que era momento de hacer una pequeña huida, ya que no sobreviviría enfrentándose a Cinco Kages juntos, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a huir los cinco lo rodearon impidiendo a simple vista su huida.

- Sasuke Uchiha, que ganas tenia de echarte el guante – dijo mostrando su brazo derecho completamente regenerado – Me parece que tú y yo tenemos una lucha que finalizar.

-Hn – Sasuke a decir verdad estaba un poco incómodo al verse rodeado por aquellos ninjas del máximo nivel, pero como buen Uchiha no dejaba mostrar sus sentimientos ante nadie – Queréis pelear, pues aquí me tenéis – pero cuando el Raikage y el Kazekage fueron atacarles alguien se lo impidió.

- ¡Alto! Preferiría que me dejaseis a Sasuke a mí y que vosotros fueses al campo de batalla donde Madara estará ocasionando todo un escándalo entre nuestras tropas – dijo Tsunade con cara de pocos amigos y apartándose un poco para que ellos hiciesen lo mismo y estirando un poco los músculos de su cuerpo. – Dejadme con Sasuke, tengo cosas de las que hablar y solucionar con él – y dicho y hecho tres de los cuatro Kages que estaban allí se fueron, pero el Raikage se quedó.

- Tsunade, ese chico es mío – dijo el otro mostrando su furia

- Cuando me mate será todo tuyo A***** - dijo Tsunade mostrando una sonrisa pero sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke – Ahora haz el favor de irte, tengo cosas que solucionar. – entonces el Raikage le echó una mirada reprochante y se fue, dejando a la Hokage con aquel que había destruido la vida de Naruto.

Ambos se miraron durante un par de minutos, analizándose, esperando que alguno hicese el primer movimiento para comenzar una lucha en que alguno de los dos no saldría con vida.

- Que alegría me da verte Sasuke – dijo ella siendo sarcástica completamente

- Igualmente – dijo sonriendo de mala manera y sin decir nada más se lanzó a atacar a la Hokage con todas sus fuerzas, pero Tsunade lo esquivó con facilidad y le propició a Sasuke un buen puñetazo que le hizo incrustarse en la rocosa pared más próxima y ella haciendo gala de su velocidad le dio una estruendosa patada que hizo que el poseedor del Sharingan se incrustase dentro de la pared varios metros.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? – dijo Tsunade sin apenas despeinarse mirando desafiante y veía como sangre le salía de la boca, gracias a dos golpes certeros que le había dado. – Ni si quiera he utilizado ni u n diez por ciento de mu fuerza y tampoco chakra. Ante esa afirmación Sasuke se había quedado totalmente sorprendido, había subestimado a la actual Hokage y podría pagarlo caro en el futuro.

- Sólo te dejare vivir, Tsunade Senju si me dices donde se encuentra tu preciado Naruto – dijo saliendo de la roca con un poco de torpeza y limpiándose los restos de sangre, pero al ver como Tsunade bajaba un poco la mirada, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pensadolo fríamente, Naruto jamás se perdería una pelea y menos si es de esa envergadura, así que la pregunta era ¿Si el rubio no está en el campo de batalla ni tampoco con los Kages dónde está?

- No sé dónde se encuentra Naruto, se fue de la aldea un poco después de tu encuentro con él, en las puertas de la villa. – diciendo esto, el moreno se quedó totalmente impactado, así que al final el rubio había huido. El moreno sonrió con suficiencia, no pensaba que su estúpido plan para infundirle miedo a Naruto diese resultado - ¿De qué te ries? – preguntó la rubia con cara de pocos amigos, ya que la actitud de Sasuke la estaba empezando a poner de los nervios.

- Al final mi estúpido plan ha dado resultado y yo me pensaba que Naruto era un poco más inteligente, pero es Naruto ¿Qué se le va hacer? – dijo el riéndose con ganas, con esa risa siniestra que había adoptado desde que estaba con Akatusuki.

- ¿¡Qué plan? – dijo la rubia oliéndose lo que había pasado y él motivo por el cual su preciado hijo se había marchado – Se fue por tu culpa – se dijo así misma.

- Sí, se ha ido por mi culpa. Le dije que si de él dependiese sería capaz de matarme, sería capaz de matar a un amigo, a lo que Naruto no dio respuesta alguna – dijo Sasuke haciendo que la Hokage empezase a temblar de rabia.

- Tú le infundaste esos temores, tu…

- Yo sólo dije lo que en su subconsciente sabía, pero que no se había dado cuenta aún y veo que no me he equivocado.

- ¿Sabes porque Naruto no sería capaz de matarte? ¡Porque eres la primera persona que lo miró como su igual! ¡No lo viste como un monstruo! ¡Lo viste como un amigo y un compañero! ¡Por eso él sería incapaz de dañarte! ¡Porque tú para él eres lo más importante que tiene! – el moreno se había quedado un poco paralizado por la pregunta de Tsunade, pero al escuchar todo eso que había dicho, tenía mucha razón en todo y de pronto con lo último que había dicho había sentido un poco de calidez dentro de él "Soy lo más importante para Naruto" pensó, pero no pudo continuar ya que la Hokage se enfrentó de nuevo a él con más fuerza y rabia.

Tsunade lanzaba golpes sin parar y Sasuke no podía esquivarlos todos, y lo que ella acertaba de verdad le hacían un daño espantoso al que fuera ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, así que el moreno se cansó de debilitarse y activó su Mangenkyou Sharingan viendo y esquivando todos los ataques de Tsunade. Ahora era el turno de Sasuke, atacaba a la Hokage sin parar, ella recibía golpes por doquier pero al parecer ella no se estaba defendiendo, sino que se estaba dejando atacar por él. El moreno al ver lo que estaba sucediendo llevó sus músculos y su fuerza hasta el límite, haciendo que la Princesa se fuese al suelo y mientras estaba allí él la seguía golpeando. Después de estar lo que parecía una infinidad de tiempo golpeándola se retiró un poco sacó su Kusanagi, se volvió a acercar a una velocidad impresionante y le atravesó el pecho a ella, haciendo que empezase a salir sangre de su herida y de su boca. Al ver que estaba tan malherida, Sasuke dio la batalla por finalizada, ella no podía hacer nada con una herida semejante, así que se retiró andando. Cuando llevaba un par de metros, sintió un poderoso chakra detrás de él, se cubrió pensando que sería atacado, pero al ver que Tsunade estaba de pie haciendo su sello, se quedó completamente anodadado.

- ¡Se supone que no deberías moverte en tu estado! ¿¡Y estás muerta quieres seguir sufriendo! – dijo viendo como ella completaba su jutsu.

- Creo que te has olvidado de una cosa Sasuke… - ella había completado su jutsu y rápidamente sus heridas hasta la más profunda se estaba curando, haciendo que Sasuke recordase aquello que Orochimaru le había dicho hace tiempo "_Tsunade es la mejor ninja médico del mundo, hasta mejor que Kabuto, pero ella tiene un punto débil, cuando libera su sello Yin, utiliza la Restauración Divina que es el chakra que tiene en la frente para acelerar el proceso celular y poder curar sus heridas rápidamente y así poder continuar la batalla. Pero como sabes Sasuke, todo jutsu tiene sus consecuencias, en un periodo de quince minutos, dependiendo del chakra que acumule, ella se volverá vieja y decrépita, mostrando como es ella en realidad, es decir mostrando la edad que tiene y quedando más débil, ahí es cuando se la puede aniquilar si está sola obviamente."_

- Eres una ninja médico, si lo había olvidado, pero ahora que has utilizado liberado tu Sello Yin, dentro de poco ye quedarás completamente débil – dijo el sonriendo con suficiencia y apuntándola con la espada, como señalando que ese era su fin.

- ¿Ves acaso que haya liberado el sello? – apuntando con un dedo a su frente, dejando a Sasuke sorprendido, ya que el plan que tenía en marcha se había desmoronado por completo - No soy tan estúpida niñato, sé que Orochimaru te ha hablado de este sello y de cierta manera he conseguido poder curarme de cualquier herida sin necesidad de utilizar demasiado chakra. Ahora si me permites, _Jutsu de Invocación. - _ dijo haciendo los sellos correspondientes y haciéndose una pequeña herida en la mano en el proceso para poder invocar a Katsuyu. Al instante una gran nube de humo blanco apareció y al instante se fue dejando paso a una gigantesca babosa. – Katsuyu escóndete lejos y espera que contacte contigo cuando lo necesite.

-Está bien Tsunade – dijo ella dividiéndose en miles de babosas y encaminándose hacia un lugar desconocido.

- Bien Sasuke ¿por dónde lo habíamos dejado? Así – dijo ella desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de él - ¡Aquí! – con una mano lo cogió de la cabeza y lo estampó de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo que el moreno gritase de dolor, al continuar en el suelo, ella continuó golpeándolo, haciendo que el lugar donde estaba Sasuke se hiciese un gran agujero, cada vez más grande hasta hacer un gran agujero. Ella se apartó dejando espacio para que el moreno se pudiese levantar, si es que podía después de semejantes golpes. – Levántate, Sasuke, no me hagas perder el tiempo, quiero ver como suplicas por tu vida, Uchiha desgraciado.

- Tú… tú lo has que... querido –dijo él intentado levantarse, pero notando como su cuerpo casi no le respondía de manera adecuada – Te voy a mostrar lo que el Mangenkyou Sharingan puede hacer, puede que no lo hayas visto nunca. Después de conseguir el Tsukuyomi y el Amaterasu, mi kekkei genkai me ofreció algo más poderoso, el _Susanoo_ – de repente un chakra oscuro y siniestro empezó a emanar del cuerpo del Uchiha, haciendo que saliese un esqueleto gigante rodeado de una energía negra, pero acto seguido ese esqueleto tuvo brazos piernas y columna vertebral, mostrando al final una cabeza. Ese esqueleto que rodeaba a Sasuke rápidamente tuvo músculos y piel, haciendo que Sasuke quedase inalcanzable para la Hokage, ya que era el escudo perfecto. – Muy bien Tsunade, veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer contra mi jutsu perfecto.

Tsunade****** se había quedado totalmente alucinada y paralizada, jamás había sentido un chakra tan poderoso y siniestro, exceptuando el Zorro de Nueve Colas. Sasuke empezó a atacarla y ella esquivaba con demasiada dificultad los ataques que provenían del portador del Sharingan, así que decidió utilizar su tipo de chakra, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Así que se puso a realizar sellos, pero no pudo completarlo, ya que Sasuke con su Susanoo la atacaba y ella lo esquivó otra vez, pero esta vez siendo dañada de gravedad en el brazo derecho, rápidamente, su mano se puso chakra y mientas huía se curó esa herida de gravedad. Tenía que distraerlo, de alguna manera, así que con su gran fuerza, golpeó al suelo, haciendo que una brecha se abriese y fuese a parar donde estaba Sasuke. Al llegar junto a él la brecha se hizo más grande y se expandió a su alrededor, cayendo dentro de un gran agujero, así que Tsunade se puso al completar el sello. Cuando le quedaba un suspiro, el Susanoo de Sasuke salió de la tierra que se lo había tragado, pero a ella le dio tiempo a completarlo.

- Estilo Rayo: Espadas divinas del Dios del Rayo – ocho espadas cayeron del cielo, rodeando a Sasuke y al Susanoo, dejando a Tsunade un poco exhausta, pero satisfecha con el resultado.

- ¿Crees que esto podrá pararme Tsunade? – dijo él, pero al ver la cara de tranquilidad de la Sannin, no estaba tan seguro, así que al intentar salir de allí, una descarga eléctrica por parte de la barrera lo golpeó tan fuerte que hizo que su Susanoo perdiese un poco de fuerza dejando completamente sin piel.

-No mucho tiempo pero me dará el suficiente como para poder preparar mi nuevo jutsu. – así que Tsunade se puso a acumular energía en todo su cuerpo, el suelo comenzó a vibrar de manera que parecía un terremoto de gran escala. Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios salir de aquella cárcel eléctrica, pero al parecer tenia demasiado poder y cada vez que lo tocaba perdía chakra y su Susanoo se debilitaba en demasía, entonces vio que Tsunade había acabado de acumular chakra y rápidamente se dispuso a hacer los sellos y cuando acabó dejó completamente sorprendido al moreno. _– Estilo Madera y Rayo: Crecimiento de árbol con núcleo eléctrico_. – Un gran árbol comenzó a surgir donde estaba Sasuke, rodeándolo, hasta alcanzar la altura de unos cien metros, y dejándolo completamente inmovilizado, después las ocho espadas que lo rodeaban se fueron directamente dentro del árbol, desplegando una descarga eléctrica muy potente, que hacía que el moreno gritase de dolor y como consecuencia hizo que el Susanoo desapareciese. – _Estilo Rayo: Barrera Infranqueable del Dios Rayo._ – una gran barrera eléctrica de forma de cubo rodeó todo el árbol dejando a Sasuke dentro, entonces Tsunade se concentró y dijo.-_ Liberación_ – y de golpe una gran explosión dentro del cubo hubo, haciendo que la barrera se desquebrajase un poco por la onda expansiva y por ser el núcleo del mismo estilo que la barrera, haciendo que Tsunade volase unos metros a lo lejos.

Ella había quedado muy herida gracias a la cantidad de chakra utilizado y por el golpe recibido, así que llamó a Katsuyu para que le curase las heridas. Ella a opinión de Tsunade tardó demasiado tiempo, pero al llegar se dispuso a curar las heridas de la Hokage, dejándola complemente curada. Ella se levantó y estiró su cuerpo, había sido una de sus luchas más feroces, pero lo que la tenia un poco desconcertada era que Sasuke no había utilizado ningún jutsu contra ella, y de haberlo hecho habría hecho la batalla más larga y exhaustiva.

- Katsuyo, necesito un favor. Necesito que me des el chakra que te di para casos de emergencia. – dijo mirando a la babosa gigante

- Tsunade, pero si te doy el chakra no podremos comunicarnos más – dijo una babosa del tamaño de Tsunade que de desprendía de la original.

- Lo sé, pero tengo los niveles bajo mínimos después de haber utilizado esas técnicas nuevas y no puedo utilizar por ahora la Restauración Divina o sería un estorbo, además tiene mucho de mi chakra acumulado por años, con que me restaures a mí aun te quedará para poder comunicarnos.

- Como quieras Tsunade – dijo ella acercándose a la rubia hasta tocarse y transfiriéndole chakra hasta dejarla restaurada de nuevo.

- Gracias – dijo ella recuperada en todos los sentidos posibles. – Ahora escúchame bien, Katsuyu, quiero que cojas a Sasuke, que seguro que sigue con vida, desapareces a tu mundo, y ahora escúchame con atención. Extráele todo el chakra que le quede e inmovilizado con tus babas y quiero que te introduzcas en su mente y quiero que busques información valiosa para la batalla e información valiosa para mí. – dijo ella de forma tranquila y pausada - ¿Entendido? Pues me marcho al campo de batalla, aun me queda una gran batalla que librar.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales:<em>

*****_ "A" es como se llama el Raikage actual, se le pone "A" ya que su nombre original se pronuncia "Ei" que es "a" en inglés._

******_ Tsunade Senju, se dice que su estilo es el elemento rayo, aunque no es del todo seguro. Yo se lo he puesto así porque no se si os acordareis de que en la pelea que tiene ella contra Kabuto, hace que sus sistema nervioso cambie y no pueda moverse con facilidad. Como ha cambiado el curso nervioso y estos van con impulsos eléctricos, pues pensé que era de ese tipo, además he buscado en muchas webs y no he encontrado nada certero así que lo he puesto de esa manera. Con el estilo Madera, se irá viendo conforme se desarrolle la historia, espero que no os haya molestado._

BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODOS

ESPERO CON IMPACIENCIA VUESTROS **COMENTARIOS** DICIENDO SI OS HA GUSTADO


	3. Un lugar desconocido

_**Notas de autor (1):**__Quiero decir que gracias a los__**comentarios**__**recibidos**__y quiero que aquellos que me han dejado comentario me digan si le he respondido el anterior o no porque no me acuerdo xD. Por cierto a partir de ahora los comentarios serán respondidos en cada capítulo, así no me olvido de quien me ha enviado uno. También deciros que aquí habrá ciertas sorpresas (en todo el fic), y espero que no me juzguéis por ello, ya que hay cosas que serán cambiadas drásticamente. Otra cosa esta historia es de contenido__**yaoi, slash, gay, chico/chico**__, si eres__**homófobo**__o directamente no te gustan este tipo de historias, te invito a que des al botón de retroceder y salgas de aquí y sino pues eres muy bien venido. _

_**Notas de autor (2): **__¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero deciros que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me puse enfermo, exámenes de la Universidad y mi madre tuvo Neumotórax, es decir, tuvo una perforación en la caja torácica y en el pulmón, pero ahora está mejor y por tanto puedo subir de nuevo los capítulos. Y quiero que entendáis que ella para mi es lo primero ya que sólo la tengo a ella en la vida. Un beso y os dejo con la historia._

**Título del fic: Me doy por vencido**

**Capítulo 2: Un lugar desconocido **

**Resumen**_: Naruto, después de encontrarse fugazmente con Sasuke, se replantea si de verdad quiere seguir siendo Ninja, o si de verdad quiere llevar una vida en la que no tenía nada planeado y en la que tiene muchas cosas que descubrir._

**Pairing:**_Naruto Uzumaki/Sasuke Uchiha (todo tendrá su explicación en su debido momento, pero quiero decir que no sigue al pie de la letra el manga, cojo lo que me conviene y lo modifico a mi gusto xD)_

**Palabras que contiene el Capítulo 2: 4217 palabras**

**Advertencias:**_Contendrá spoilers de los mangas que no tendrán nada que ver con la historia, pero que serán explicados con relación a la trama._

_**¡Comentarios por favor!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Un lugar desconocido<strong>

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que había partido Konoha, y ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque, comiendo de la poca comida que le quedaba. Sabía que tenía que ir algún pueblo a comprar comida, pero lo más seguro era que los ninjas de su anterior villa lo estuviesen buscando y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Además sabía que muy pronto tendrían que partir para la Alianza y no podían demorarse en buscarlo, eso era una gran ventaja, pero no debía confiarse.

Así que después de comer siguió andando, por medio de los bosque, para evitar ser encontrado y después de andar por horas, el rubio llegó a una zona del bosque en la que había un gran lago y con suerte podría pescar algo para la cena. Él estableció su pequeño campamento detrás de unos árboles, se desnudó y cogió un par de kunais, con los que esperaba cazar algo dentro de aquel lugar. Corrió y dio un gran salto quedando más o menos a la altura del centro del lago y conforme iba cayendo, cambio la postura de su cuerpo, cayendo de cabeza dentro de lago, para poder llegar más profundo, gracias a la velocidad adquirida anteriormente. Tuvo que entrar y salir del agua un par de veces para poder coger oxígeno, pero al final había conseguido pescar un pez de tamaño considerable. Tuvo que hacer fuego con unas cuantas cerillas que tenía, comió a gusto su pescado y se fue a dormir.

La mañana se presentó radiante, hacía sol y la temperatura era idónea, el rubio miró sus existencias y al ver que no eran suficientes, decidió no desayunar y que se las tenía que ingeniar para ir al próximo pueblo y no ser detectado. Anduvo mucho, pero al final llegó a un pueblo llamado Aichi – Ken. La mayoría de la población lo miraba, ya que no era costumbre que se acercara gente de fuera, pero lo que Naruto rápidamente pudo comprobar, es que todos eran morenos o castaños y él era el único rubio que había allí. El rubio no se lo pensó dos veces, buscó una tienda de ultramarinos, en la que comprar comida y algún tinte para el pelo, ya que aunque no se quedase en el pueblo, habría más y podrían localizarlo. Compró la comida envasada suficiente para el próximo mes, así que fue a un baño público en el que poder teñirse. No le contó mucho encontrarlo, pero no podía entrar, ya que había una señora en la puerta y un cartel junto a ella, en que ponía "_Servicios no disponibles, disculpen las molestias". _Naruto estaba resignado, pero no desistió la idea de entrar, así que busco por los laterales y la parte trasera alguna ventana por la cual poder acceder, y la encontró en la parte derecha del lugar. La ventana estaba cerrada, pero no estaba puesto el pestillo, así que pudo entrar fácilmente. Intentó no hacer ruido y sacó de su mochila el tinte y leyó las instrucciones con una atención que no era propia de él y al acabar de hacerlo comenzó a preparar las cosas y aplicárselas. Al acabar, por narices tuvo que hacer algo de ruido, pero no el suficiente como para llamar la atención de aquella mujer, así que con cuidado se lavó el pelo, frotando por todas partes, y al final cuando terminó de aclararse el cabello, se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente.

- ¡Moreno natural! Los cojones – dijo Naruto, viendo como su color de pelo era más artificial que un trozo de plástico. Pero no pudo estar mucho rato mirándose, ya que una voz escuchó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó la voz de una mujer que estaba entrando a los lavabos, pero que no pudo ver a Naruto, ya que este haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninja, se había esfumado por donde había entrado y la mujer al ver toda la pica manchada de tinte puso el grito en el cielo.

El ahora, moreno, salió del pueblo tan rápido como había entrado, así que continuó su viaje por el bosque. Los días seguían pasando, y él continuaba con su andadura por las entrañas del bosque, cuando sus provisiones iban disminuyendo se acercaba al pueblo más próximo a comprar sustentos. Pero llegó el día en el que sus ahorros llegaron a cero, y sólo podía alimentarse de lo que cazaba, si es que encontraba algo que poder cazar, así que esa noche era una de las cuales no podía llevarse nada a la boca, y ya era la cuarta que no probaba bocado para su mala fortuna, pero para ampliar más su desgracia esa noche hubo una tormenta y el ahora moreno, no podía poner su tienda de campaña, ya que el huracanado viento la haría volar de sus sitio. Pero después de mucho andar, encontró una pequeña cueva en la que poder cobijarse, y se metió para poder resguardase de la lluvia y del frio viento. Naruto vio que la cueva estaba totalmente oscura, pero no le importó, continuó andando a ciegas por el lugar, hasta que chocó con el final de lugar, así que el pobre moreno sacó las mantas y se tumbó en el suelo hasta quedarse completamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Una luz le daba en la cara, y eso molestaba, giró sobre si mismo para quedar bocabajo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una superficie lo suficientemente dura, pero a la vez cómoda. Se levantó de donde estaba, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y contemplando que había estado durmiendo en una cama. Naruto estaba completamente perplejo, pero al girarse contempló que estaba en una habitación, una habitación que no contenía ni puertas ni ventanas. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado ahí? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Pero lo único que le vino a la mente fue: Konoha. Sí, esa era la única respuesta, ellos lo habían encontrado y lo habían encerrado en la villa, pero rápidamente desechó esa posibilidad, estaba a más de tres meses de camino de su antiguo hogar, pero entonces rápidamente comprendió: Madara. Sí, él lo había secuestrado, él era el responsable de que estuviese allí, pero entonces otra pregunta le vino a la mente ¿Por qué no le había quitado al Kyuubi? ¿Acaso querría que se uniera a él? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y eso era algo que le estaba haciendo sentirse completamente mal; su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa, la boca se le secaba a pasos agigantados, las articulaciones se le estaban agarrotando y no podía pensar con claridad, así que poco a poco intentó llegar hasta la cama, pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos de lograrlo, cayóse al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Instantáneamente, unas personas atravesaron los muros del lugar y lo pusieron en la cama, pero no puedo ver más, ya que se desmayó.<p>

Otra vez esa luz le golpeaba en la cara, y volvía a ser molesto, pero esta vez no giró sobre si mismo, sino que se levantó normal. Volvió a contemplar la habitación sin salida, y al llegar a una de la cuatro esquinas de la habitación contemplo que había una mujer sentada en una silla, que lo miraba con ansias.

- Veo que has despertado, muchacho – dijo ella levantándose del lugar y acercándose a Naruto. Entonces él vio a unas de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás pensó en ver: tenía el pelo negro, con lo que al parecer eran rizos naturales, unos ojos plateados que no tenían nada que envidiar a la plata líquida, unos hermosos labios y pómulos y un perfecto cuerpo. El moreno se había quedado tan perplejo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la cama, pero esta vez sentado y lo que al parecer siendo examinado por ella. – Observo que estas mejor, pero aún estas muy débil, así que te recomiendo que te quedes aquí unos días más hasta que el Consejo decida que hacer contigo.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacer conmigo? – dijo Naruto totalmente asustado, se sentía débil y su chakra estaba en mínimos. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dígame porque diablos estoy aquí? ¡Déjeme marchar!

- No tengo autorización para desvelarte en qué lugar nos encontramos, pero lo que te puedo decir es que estás aquí porque te encontraron dentro de una cueva con signos claros de desnutrición, y con respecto a mi recomendación queda cancelada, permanecerás aquí, hasta que estés cien por cien saludable. – dijo ella con un tono seguro, pero duro, dejando al moreno anonadado, pero cuando recuperase la mitad de sus fuerzas, que a lo sumo serian un par de días gracias al Zorro, saldría de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. – Ahora te traerán comida, para que puedas recuperarte, debes comértelo todo, sino permanecerás mucho tiempo aquí encerrado.

- Oiga, yo no he hecho nada malo, sólo dejé mi villa, para vivir mi vida, yo no quiero morir, por favor déjeme marchar – dijo Naruto, haciendo caso omiso a las anteriores palabras de la mujer, acerándose más aun a ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No te vamos a matar! – dijo ella muy enfadada - Nosotros no actuamos así, ayudamos a gente que lo necesita, gente que anda por el mundo desamparada y que necesita alimento y cobijo por un tiempo y… - pero unos golpes se oyeron en una de las paredes, la chica se acercó allí y como un fantasma salió atravesando la pared y rápidamente volviendo con una bandeja de alimentos para el afectado. El rubio ahora si se asustó, no era ni Madara, ni Konoha, ¡Estaba secuestrado por fantasmas! Lo que le faltaba, ser secuestrado por lo seres que más teme en este mundo.

- ¡No te acerques fantasma del demonio! ¡No voy a dejar que te lleves mi alma! – dijo alejándose más de ella y viendo la cara de estupefacción de esta, que de golpe se comenzó a reír de manera brusca, que como consecuencia casi se le cae la bandeja de comida.

- ¡Que estupideces dice! ¿Fantasmas? Pero cuántos años tienes ¿nueve? – dijo ella dejando la bandeja encima de la cama y haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara y comiera. El moreno se acercó con cautela a la comida, como si de animal salvaje se tratase, pero al final llegó y comió todo con ferocidad, atragantándose unas cuantas veces en el proceso.

- Sigo teniendo hambre ¿Me puedes traer algo más? – dijo Naruto esperando que la respuesta fuese afirmativa, ya que después de unos largos días sin probar bocado, su cuerpo le seguía pidiendo la ingesta de sustento.

- Lo siento, pero eso era la cantidad necesaria de comida que necesitas a estas horas – dijo dejando al moreno totalmente sorprendido y decepcionado – Son las dos de la tarde, descansa un poco que en un par de horas te traeré la merienda – dijo ella acercándose al muro, con la intención de atravesarlo. – Por cierto, me llamo Sora Ehime – y después atravesó la pared dejando a Naruto solo en aquel lugar.

Las horas igual que los días iban pasando, y lo único que hacía era comer dormir y hablar con Sora. Ella le preguntaba cosas sobre su anterior villa, pero lo único que respondía, era que no podía seguir permaneciendo allí, pero ella no se daba por vencida hasta a veces le preguntaba cual era su villa, pero él seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquella habitación sin poder hacer nada, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, y ahora o nunca, ya que se encontraba en la plenitud de sus fuerzas. No sabía de que estaría hecha la piedra o si tendría algún tipo de barrera de chakra, así que reuniendo un poco del suyo, hizo el Rasengan y se precipitó hacía la pared, pero al llegar a la altura de la pared y fue a golpearla la atravesó, haciendo que la bola desapareciese y quedando en medio de un largo y blanco pasillo. El moreno no entendía que diablo estaba pasando, ¿Cómo había atravesado la pared?, de golpe escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba, el sonido de ellos eran cada vez más fuerte y eso significaba que estaba más cerca, entonces el moreno se puso a pensar como diablos lo habían localizado tan rápido, sino hacia no un minuto que se había salido del lugar. Se puso a pensar si debía huir o ir en las dos direcciones que había en el pasillo, el sonido se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, pero no podía distinguir de qué lado provenía, así que de dispuso a ir por el camino de la izquierda, y cuando fue a echar a correr una mano lo cogió suavemente de los hombros. El antes rubio, se giró para mirar quien era y vio que era Sora, respiró un poco, pero rápidamente se alejó de ella y se puso en posición de ataque, pero ella bajó el brazo con el cual había tocado a Naruto, haciendo ademan de que no le iba atacar.

- Naruto sígueme – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar, pero rápidamente se detuvo, ya que no escuchaba los pasos del moreno.

- No voy a ninguna parte Sora – dijo aún en posición de ataque y al parecer no iba a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente – ¡Quiero respuestas y ahora! – dijo alzando la voz, mostrando un poco de su nerviosismos e impaciencia.

- Naruto, sígueme – volvió a decir comenzando a caminar, pero esta vez el moreno la siguió, anduvieron un cuarto de hora por aquel laberinto, hasta llegar a una puerta negra que contrastaba con el pasillo de color blanco – Ahora tienes que pasar, el Consejo te está esperando para hacerte unas preguntas.

- No pienso pasar, si quieres que pase tendrás que pasar tú delante de mí, no soy tan ingenuo como parezco – dijo el que era rubio, y viendo automáticamente como Sora abría la puerta y pasaba. Naruto al haber sido ninja, estaba tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, por si acaso. Pasó la puerta y una luz cegadora le dejó sin visión, pero se relajó y se concentró en los chakras que habían en la habitación, y a decir verdad o lo ocultaban de maravilla, o nadie de allí era un ninja. Así que poco a poco fue abriendo los párpados, hasta que sus orbes azules se acostumbraron a la claridad y dejándole ver una especie de palco con una veintena de personas sentadas. - ¿Qué diablos…

- Naruto, siéntate aquí – dijo Sora, interrumpiéndole y mostrándole una silla y al ver que ella le había dicho la verdad anteriormente, se sentó allí – Ahora los miembros del Consejo valoraran si eres digno de quedarte con nosotros o te sacaran de aquí con una patada en tu bonito trasero.

Naruto vio como esa veintena de personas hablaban entre ellos, decían las cosas tan flojo que ni Akamaru podría escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Ellos continuaban hablando y al parecer no tenían intención de parar y eso estaba haciendo que se pusiese más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, de vez en cuando carraspeaba un poco para ver si le prestaban un poco de atención, pero nada, era como hablarle a una pared. Pero el al final el moreno, harto de esperar a que hablasen con él, alzo la voz a más no poder.

- ¡Hola! – dijo gritando y haciendo que ellos se callaran al instante – No sé qué diablos quieren, pero díganlo rápido, llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar y me gustaría salir de él.

- Buenos días muchacho – dijo un hombre de melena larga y barba de color rubio – Estábamos esperando el momento en el que salieses de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo que esperando? ¡Me tenían allí encerrado como si de un animal salvaje se tratara! – dijo Naruto muy escandalizado, no entendiendo a que se referían.

- Verás Naruto, tu no estabas encerrado, sólo estábamos calculando cuanto tiempo tardarías en salir de allí, para evaluarte – volvió a decir el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿¡Qué soy un experimento? – dijo muy enfadado Naruto que no entendía como podían hablar de él de esa manera.

- En cierta parte, sí. Pero solo queríamos comprobar que carácter tenias, como te desenvolvías en la habitación y si en algún momento de tu estancia, intentaría salir del lugar. – dijo una mujer de pelo rojizo que estaba en la segunda fila.

- Entonces yo ya me puedo ir, ¿verdad?

- No lo creo, Naruto, necesitamos algunos datos, que no le has querido dar a Sora, como por ejemplo tu apellido, de que villa provienes y una duda muy importante, siendo ninja porque te fuiste de tu aldea, es una incógnita que no le encuentro respuesta - volvió a hablar el hombre de pelo y barba rubia. Naruto estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir, se sentía utilizado y herido y lo único que quería era estar solo, pero al parecer estaban ansiosos por saber algunas respuestas.

- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 19 años, soy de la Villa oculta de la Hoja y dejé de ser ninja porque no podía matar a mi mejor amigo, que cabe decir que nos había traicionado.

- ¿Se puede saber quien ese chico? – dijo otra mujer de pelo alborotado que estaba en la primera fila

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo, y rápidamente las caras de los presentes cambiaron.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba andando por la villa, con Sora, que le mostraría donde viviría ahora y que tendría que empezar a trabajar, ya que donde se alojaría solo era por tres meses. Llegaron a los apartamentos, donde el rubio lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha larga, ya que en el tiempo que había estado "encerrado" no se había podido duchar ni una sola vez. Cuando al final estuvo listo, Sora le enseñaba la villa y Naruto ponía total entusiasmo en lo que ella le explicaba. Vieron el mercado, el parque, las casas, los comercios, un museo, que Naruto encontró aburrido de cabo a rabo. Después de dar un largo paseo, Sora lo invitó a comer a unos de los restaurantes de la villa, al entrar al lugar, era un local muy simple, con poca iluminación y con colores muy apagados.<p>

- Y dime ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba este lugar? – dijo Naruto, mirando la carta de comida que había en una de las mesas en las que estaban sentados.

- Se llama Villa Mikawa, y esta villa fue creada por habitantes que no tenían un lugar a donde ir, pero que los Kages de las cinco grandes naciones no pueden acceder ya que no saben donde se encuentra la entrada. – dijo ella un poco mosqueada, ya que era la cuarta vez que se lo explicaba.

- ¿Dónde está la entrada?

- La entrada está en la cueva en la que te encontramos, pero nadie puede acceder sino tiene un papel con el sello o hacen ellos el sello con las manos – dijo ella, mirando su menú de comida.

- Una pregunta ¿Aquí se puede entrenar o algo por el estilo?

- Sí, claro, hay un par de campos de entrenamiento, pero lo que nunca puedes hacer es retar a nadie dentro de la villa. Esta villa también fue creada para que la gente que quería tranquilidad la encontrase, y no estamos dispuestos a que esa se vea mermada – dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

- No si yo lo decía por mantenerme en forma, yo desde que dejé mi Villa, he dejado también de ser ninja – dijo con un tono en su voz un poco melancolico, pero que rápidamente cambió a uno más alegre y mostrando una sonrisa – Es que sino me mantengo un poco me saldrá una barriga tan grande como un lago . Por cierto porque al nombrar al Uchiha, el semblante de los presentes ha cambiado.

- Tengo prohibido hablarte de eso – dijo tajantemente y dando a entender que la conversación la daba por terminada y que no quería oír nada al respecto – Ahora vamos a pedir algo de comer, que tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

La verdad que la comida no estaba tan mal como esperaba, pero se sentía tan decepcionado porque no había Ramen y tampoco sabían lo que era, así que había decidido que trabajaría en algún restaurante y aprendería y después abriría su negocio donde haría ramen. Ahora estaba tomando un helado con Sora, cuando de repente notó que era observado, se giró bruscamente, pero no vio a nadie. Ya había pasado la mayor parte del día y la verdad que se sentía muy angustiado, porque no paraba de notar que era observado por esa persona, le había hablado a Sora sobre esa sensación, pero ella decía que serían los habitantes del lugar, ya que al ser nuevo, pues todo el mundo de lo quedaba mirando. Al principio Naruto, entendió que esa podía ser la razón, pero después de haber pasado la mayor parte de día con esa sensación, llegó a la conclusión de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo adrede. Al fin la noche llegó y después de cenar en casa de Sora, Naruto se dirigió a su casa provisional, la sensación de sentirse observado había disminuido pero no tanto como para dejar de ser percibida. Así que después de cambiarse de ropa y quedarse solamente con calzoncillos se acostó en la cama que había en su pequeña habitación, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Afuera de la habitación de Naruto se encontraba un hombre con una capa de color morada y su cabellera era negra y la llevaba suelta, es decir, sin ningún tipo de sujeción. Llevaba todo el día siguiéndolo, ya que la curiosidad le picaba, ¿Qué hacia Naruto allí? Se preguntó el extraño. Tenía que acercarse a él, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Ya que nunca se han llevado bien, ya que siempre que se han encontrado han acabado luchando, uno por preservar su vida y el otro por cumplir órdenes. Y a decir verdad, sabiendo que el ahora moreno, que había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarlo con ese color de pelo, tenía a ese demonio dentro de él, no podía provocarlo demasiado o podría pasar lo que pasó con Pain, es decir, despertar a la bestia.<p>

- Naruto haber como hago para acercarme a ti y que tu no me veas como una inminente amenaza – dijo ese extraño hombre, llevándose uno de sus dedos pintados de negro a la boca y a los pocos segundos desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Felices Fiestas a todos! Os deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos los que leéis y comentáis esta historia, y que ésta no será actualizada hasta el año que viene xD<strong>_

_**Dejen comentarios, ya sea por Santa Claus, los Reyes Magos de Oriente, por Naruto, Sasuke, por Masashi Kishimoto (que el endemoniado no ha sacado el manga de esta semana con lo interesante que había acabado el 567)**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos.**_


End file.
